Just say yes
by SempiternalDusk
Summary: Caroline and Klaus lead a normal love life until Klaus starts exhibiting strange behaviour. What could be making the big bad wolf so nervous?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Caroline was at loss.

For almost a week now, Klaus ; her big bad hybrid boyfriend, hadn't been quite acting like himself.

Now, she would have easily understood such an abrupt change in behaviour had the object of her concern been a normal, ration human being, yet Niklaus was not a rational human being. Niklaus wasn't a rational human being at all -nor a human being for that matter-.

This man seemed to be an exception to everything, and he prized himself on being such a said exception; his narcissism or ''macho-man big than thou ego'' as Caroline liked to put it, incapacitated any negative emotions to overpower him, considering them as an unnecessary burden and waste of time.

The man was likely the most terrifying, dangerous and unpredictable person in the world, yet he sometimes was as mature as a 5-year-old. _Touché._

Imagine her surprise when a few days ago, Klaus started acting strange ; displaying signs of anxiety and even gushing like a schoolgirl. This past week with her companion had been anything but normal, and that left the beautiful blonde perplexed.

Was it her? Was it something she had done? Suddenly the worry left place to fear, and Caroline started to contemplate the possibility that Klaus was unhappy with her. Maybe that's why he had been acting so strange lately, so dispassionate , even when the were making love. The lust and ardour hadn't been there lately, replaced instead by bewilderment and distraction; his mind was elsewhere and she knew it. Could it be that her lover was gathering up the courage to leave her?

No, she knew Klaus and that wasn't like him, if he truly was discontent with how things were he would have voiced his opinion the minute he could, so then, what was the problem?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man in question hugged her from behind and started nibbling on her neck, so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him come home. She then decided that if things didn't get better soon, she would take matters into her own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

We need to talk.

Klaus paused from adding the finishing touches to his latest sketch and glanced at Caroline: If you wish to interact with me, I have a more entertaining solution in mind., he replied bemused.

Klaus I'm serious! Caroline took a sharp intake of breath before continuing, What in the world is the matter with you lately? You barely make time for me now, and when we do spend time together, I feel like a total nuisance.

Klaus felt his smile slip from his face. Had this conversation taken place a week or two ago, he would have laughed at his girlfriend and called her a fool for merely implying such an absurd atrocity ; How could she even think this? He had spent months chasing after the beautiful blonde to finally have her give him a shot at proving himself, and he had proved himself alright; it had begun as game, a chance to prove to himself that he, Niklaus Mikaelson could do the impossible: capture the heart of the intriguing person that was Caroline, it had been fun, an innocent, but somewhere along the process he had come to cherish her, love her, adore her ; she had slowly became his whole universe, and everyone who had met the frightening hybrid was clearly aware of his never-ending infatuation with the baby vampire.

He loved her more than anything, that, he did.

That's why he was doing all of this after all : upon seeking advice from his dear baby sister Rebekah, - who, after a thousand years figured, would know something about the object of his concern - and learned that women liked surprises, BIG ones, and so, he began planning the biggest surprise Caroline would ever get. He worked hard day and night, using all the contacts he had made throughout his life to bring in the most expensive, exquisite things from all across the country , everything had to be special, even for a little soirée like this one, because he wanted that night, THE night, to be memorable; His girl deserved the absolute best.

Klaus was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot all about Caroline, who was standing right next to him, waiting for an answer, and looking at him like he had gone mad.

God that woman, she would be the bloody death of him. If only he could tell her that he wasn't ignoring her, that he loved her more than ever and that he was doing all of this for her. He wished he could drop it all at that instant and forget all this mess, he couldn't stand the look of sorrow in her eyes, knowing that he was the cause of her pain, even if it hadn't been his intention. He wished he could tell her all about everything he was planning, he was so close to telling her, but he realized couldn't. Everything had to be special, and Rebekah had precisely indicated that it being a surprise would make everything all the more wonderful for his sweet Caroline.

It took a lot of willpower, but he mustered the courage to look elsewhere than at her beautiful blue eyes, that were slowly tearing up; he glanced at the wall behind her and got up to leave , I assure you, you're not a nuisance. You're imagining things love.

Where are you going? Asked Caroline; she wanted to yell, scream, throw something at him, anything really, that could make him focus on her for a minute; she needed the old Klaus back, the Klaus she knew, the Klaus she loved. It was selfish of her, she knew that, but she didn't care, she wanted, she NEEDED things to be how they were before.

Out. I have pressing matters to discuss with Elijah.

Caroline waited for the door to slam shut before bursting into tears.

If only she had known that Klaus was on the other side of the door , his heart breaking at the sound of the girl he loved crying.

It was going to be more difficult than he had planned, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It pained him on an undeniable level to conduct matters this way, but everything had to pan out perfectly; the moment had to be absolutely flawless, a moment of perfection for perfection itself, because she truly was perfect.

Her every touch, her every kiss would linger on his skin and on his mind, and he constantly wondered how was it that heaven had gifted such an angelic creäture to a devil like him. He was a man with no soul, no direction; the only emotions that transpired from him were heinous and derisive; he lived with purpose to strike terror upon this earth, until she showed up.

Of all the small towns in the entire world, she happened to find herself in his. Some might find it an exaggeration to consider Mystic Falls as his, but Klaus begged to differ. One day spent in this secluded town, and his presence had already brought more excitement than the small Virginia community had ever seen during all of its existence. He was Niklaus Mikaelson after all, it was to be expected.

Without a doubt, any other self-absorbed person would have taken pride in that, but the truthfully, Klaus was incredibly lonesome. Then sweet Caroline entered his life and completely changed his perception of things. Sweet Caroline, with her sharp-wit, her neurotic character and her good nature made him want more, she made him want HER; that coming from a man who had all the power and riches he could wish was quite an assumption. But when her realized what was happening to him, he was so deep in that he didn't even care anymore.

He longed for her to touch him in all the ways possible to mankind, even more, he longed for her love, her affections, he felt a sense of emptiness inside him that he had never acknowledged before, and he couldn't help but wonder if I had always been there, and he just hadn't taken notice of it.

Caroline Forbes had slowly become his single purpose in life.

That is why he was going to take the next step in this wonderful adventure of theirs that had started on a similar day of June a while back. He, Niklaus Mikealson, the man so many feared and despised, was honestly going to get down on one knee and ask his girlfriend's hand in marriage.

He honestly sometimes didn't see what the purpose was to it, they were practically attached to the hip anyways, spending all their spare moment making love, fighting or doing both at the same time. His wolf side though, craved to claim her as his mate, and marriage was the last straw in the process. His old-fashioned side agreed to the prospect of marriage also, he had been brought into a different world than her, one that insisted on a formal union between a man and a woman.

He was truly content with making Caroline his wife, if she agreed, that is. He hadn't allowed himself the chance to consider that possibility, the one that she would refuse. Not once in his life had he hesitated when carrying a plan into action, and he promised himself he wouldn't start now. He had planned everything, to perfection, all the remained was to actually conduct everything.

It was truly going to take place.

* * *

It was quite ironic, really that a certain baby vampire had so drastically changed his way of life in such a short period of time. It was even more ironic that he had actually requested his obnoxious little sister Rebekah's help, something he had solemnly promised himself he would never do: this pact he had done with himself had not been for any selfish reason, as opposed to his usual thought process, but simply for the fact that his baby sibling had a completely different perception of all the basic things in life as opposed to him.

It seemed as a perfectly normal thing for her to fall in love countless times, with countless men, every new one more messed-up than the last. He wondered how she could give herself to such men knowing that it wasn't bound to last, it simply couldn't last, because of whom they were, what they did. They couldn't fall in love; because how could one possibly love one of them knowing what monsters lay beneath?

He had gone most of his life with that idea in mind, and everything had been fine, until Caroline shattered all his routines, and now, of all the crazy things he had prepared himself to do, he hadn't planned on having to ask Rebekah for help.

"Am-I dreaming?" she had asked, amused.

He then has proceeded to grumble something so softly than no human could have possibly distinguished his words.

"I'm terribly sorry Nik, but I can't hear you what you muttered, I guess I'll just go then. Don't hesitate to come get me if you remember how to communicate like a normal person though." replied an amused Rebekah. She had heard what he had said, but a moment like this was so rare that it was simply impossible not to take advantage of it.

"Oh bloody hell Rebekah! Now is not the time to make fun of me, I have two sodding days to make this perfect and I am in over my head in preparations so I you don't want to help me all you have to do is say-"

"Okay."

Klaus looked as his sister bemused. "That's it? You'll do it? No conditions, no demands? There must be something you aspire to acquire, or else you wouldn't have accepted my request with such ease."

"You have an odd way of showing your gratitude you git! Have you forgotten that Caroline is my friend? I have no problem with helping you - god knows I need a bit of excitement to spice up my daft existence in this godforsaken town - yet I have one condition: we do things my way, with no objections."

Klaus, utterly ecstatic at having resolved one of his biggest problems, happily complied with his sister's wishes.

He hadn't known what he was getting into.


End file.
